The 24th Symposium of The Protein Society will be held August 1-5, 2010 at the Manchester Grand Hyatt in San Diego, California - organized by David P. Goldenberg (University of Utah). The meeting theme is Looking at Proteins: Expanding Perspectives &New Technologies. Two Plenary Sessions will feature "Macromolecular Machines" and a memorial session honoring Frederic Richards. The 2010 Society Awards will be presented in two Awards Plenary Sessions, and awardees will present plenary lectures. Scientific sessions will focus on Protein Engineering for Solubility and Reconstitution, Imaging and Deconstructing Large Complexes, Protein Stability and Drug Formulation, Visualizing Proteins in Cells, Protein Therapeutics and Diagnostics, Disordered Proteins, Protein Folding, Membrane Proteins and Receptors, Microfluidics and Microarrays, Metalloproteins, Protein Design, and Amyloids and Disease. Lecturers, including both high profile senior investigators (e.g., Frances Arnold (Caltech), David Eisenberg (UCLA), Carlos Bustamante (UC, Berkeley), Silvia Cavagnero (Univ of Wisconsin- Madison), Martha Bulyk (Harvard Medical School-MIT), and Tomi Sawyer (Aileron Therapeutics, Inc.), etc.) and junior investigators, were chosen on the basis of their outstanding research programs. In addition, the program is highly diverse with women and other underrepresented groups comprising approximately one third of the invited speakers. Our goal is to appeal to an expanded audience of researchers in biomedical fields where proteins play an important role, ranging from basic biochemistry to human therapeutics. Many of our symposia cover topics with direct relevance to broad areas of human health and disease: neurodegenerative disorders, cancer, infectious diseases, and heart disease. The symposium is planned for approximately 1,300 attendees, including undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, as well as junior and senior scientists from the U.S. and other countries. Approximately 300 graduate students and 200 postdoctoral fellows are expected to attend the meeting. Oral sessions include invited speakers and promoted poster talks. Fifteen plenary talks, 60 invited speakers and 30 promoted poster talks are scheduled during the meeting. The poster sessions include a total of approximately 400 posters. Approximately 700 abstract submissions are anticipated. Promoted poster talks are chosen to represent late-breaking developments and to provide an opportunity for undergraduate and graduate students as well as postdoctoral fellows to speak at the meeting. 1 PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our goal is to appeal to an expanded audience of researchers in biomedical fields where proteins play an important role, ranging from basic biochemistry and biophysics to cell biology to human therapeutics. Many of our symposia cover topics with direct relevance to broad areas of human health and disease: neurodegenerative disorders, cancer, infectious diseases, and heart disease-in scientific sessions focusing on Protein Engineering for Solubility and Reconstitution, Imaging and Deconstructing Large Complexes, Protein Stability and Drug Formulations, Visualizing Proteins in Cells, Protein Therapeutics and Diagnostics, Disordered Proteins, Protein Folding, Membrane Proteins and Receptors, Microfluidics and Microarrays, Metalloproteins, Protein Design, Amyloids and Disease, and Macromolecular Machines. We also have a number of speakers from industry, which should help to foster contacts and collaborations leading to translational research efforts. 1